


Early Riser

by MayLovelies



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Though weekend mornings were usually spent sleeping in, both Noatak and Korra inevitably find themselves in the kitchen early on. Tired and exhausted, the couple finds the energy to help one another with making breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, my account originally posted this without me knowing lols. Sorry for the weak summary...i am so tired T-T rip me.

Noatak was an early riser so it was no surprise that when Korra woke up, his side of the bed  was empty.

However on weekends, the two tended to stay in bed longer in the mornings, so Korra was quite confused (or upset actually) by his absence . Though rolling in the warm spot he’d left behind, Korra half hoped that he’d return to embrace her again, but was proven otherwise when she heard the rustle of dishes in the kitchen.

Groaning slightly, and rather upset that he picked making breakfast over lazily spending the morning in bed, she crawled off of the mattress and made way to the kitchen.

Arriving, she saw that Noatak stood there, hovering above the stove and attentively fixing their food.

Korra pondered on going back to the bed room, so as not to disturb Noatak but she decided against it. So slowly, she crept up on her skilled bender seconds before wrapping her arms around him from behind. She held him, tightening her grasp with every second.  He tensed at first, obviously caught off guard by her touch but eventually, his body relaxed.

“Good morning.” He mumbled, evidently still tired. His voice lacked energy, resorting back to the rather cold tone Korra had gotten used to.

“Good morning!” She responded yawning, though more vibrant than him. “What’s up? I didn’t know you planned to cook so early. You seem a little tired.”

Korra still held on to him, to tired and too comfortable to remove her face from his back. And with her arms wrapped around his frame, there was an indescribable amount of warmth that just intoxicated her. Plus, Noatak didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Your stomach was growling—I planned to have breakfast done by the time you woke up, however , that’s unachievable now.”

Slightly embarrassed that her growling stomach possibly kept Noatak awake, Korra detached herself from him and joined his side.

“Do you need help?” She asked, not really waiting for an answer as she began to grab pots, pans and other things for her use. Noatak simply sighed, seeing no point in trying to stop her, even though his initial plan _was_ to surprise her.

“You can start fixing the eggs I suppose.” Noatak spoke, casting a calm look toward Korra who simply smiled in return.  After yawning a bit more, she rummaged for her materials and began her chore, remaining close to Noatak to somehow steal his warmth.

“You seem quite exhausted yourself.” Noatak commented, observing how Korra’s eyelids drooped every second or so.

“Well I had a rather lonely awakening. Can’t lie and say I wouldn’t rather be in bed.” She shrugged, right before turning to face him.

“I can take over and get you when breakfast is ready. You can go back upstairs if you wish.”

“Then that defeats the purpose silly. I came down here to be with you.” She chuckled half heartedly, playfully poking at Noatak’s chest receiving a smile from him. “There’s no use going back to bed alone; I’d be all cold and alone.” She turned back to her eggs and continued her task.

“I see.” Noatak softly retorted before abandoning his spot and moving behind Korra, pulling her into one of his muscular embraces. Korra almost collapsed at this familiar feeling of warmth and comfort, nearly having to catch a break when she felt Noatak’s body pressed upon hers.  

She could almost fall asleep like this, falling perfectly into his larger mold; it didn’t matter if she was standing or not. At that moment, her only care was to melt in his embrace, nothing else.

Yet, as if coming perfectly on time to ruin the moment, Korra’s stomach began to growl and held the annoying sound for some time. Nearly screaming in embarrassment, Korra simply sighed.

“Breakfast is ready…at least, the part I made is.” Noatak smiled, squeezing her lightly one last time before pulling away. Korra frowned, not yet ready for him to release her.

“Have any plans for today?” She asked, now taking her place at the stove while Noatak grabbed some plates.

“Not in particular.” He responded.

“How about we go back to sleep after this.” Korra eagerly suggested, desperate to feel Noatak’s warmth again.

“That sounds like a marvelous idea.” Noatak responded, giving Korra a playful smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
